I Feel You
by GoldenVante
Summary: Seharusnya aku sadar sejak awal. Jatuh cintalah tapi pada orang yang baik, dengan cara yang baik. Semoga dengan itu engkau di pertemukan dalam hubungan yang baik. Kim Taehyung dengan kesendiriannya dan Jeon Jungkook dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. (Warning : TaexKook, don't like don't read )


**MAIN PAIRING : TAEHYUNG X JUNGKOOK (TAEKOOK)**

 **FICTION**

 **Rate : for now T+ ( mungkin bisa naik)**

 **Warning: Boys love ( dont like dont read)**

* * *

Jungkook setengah berlari menuruni bus itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Jungkook pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Dia berpikir hanya tidur dua jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri dan membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Jungkook terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, Jungkook membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Jungkook, mencoba membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe.

Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang. Jungkook terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya, sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

Aku akan mati...

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir, tetapi ketika dia tetap memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan dia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu. Dengan hati-hati, Jungkook membuka matanya.

Ia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, Jungkook menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit.

"Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya."ucap pemuda yang membawa mobil itu.

Wajah Jungkook memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya." Jungkook bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuhnya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan dirinya yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Jungkook menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kepadanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Jungkook berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Jungkook memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan SeokJin, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Jungkook datang.

"Hyung..." Ucap Jungkook.

"Aku kira kau tidak datang hari ini Jungkook-ah" gumamnya dalam senyuman, SeokJin memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya, sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli, "Pak Lee sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Jungkook melongok ke balik punggung yang dia anggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri, mencari-cari sosok Pak Lee, Manager cafe yang galak itu.

"Dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung Jungkook, memberi semangat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Jungkook segera mengganti kemejanya dengan baju pelayan, kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Dia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati Managernya sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang Jungkook melangkah keluar.

Ya sudahlah... apa yang terjadi, terjadilah...

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata Tuan Lee yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri dirinya.

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh?"

Jungkook hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan itu di belakangnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut, "Maafkan pak... saya... saya kesiangan." Jungkook sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!" Dan kemudian, Tuan Lee memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

.

.

.

.

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya. Terlihat telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di Kanada.

Taehyung mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke Kanada, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu membuangnya dan ibunya hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan keluarga ayah Taehyung yang terlahir kaya raya sejak lahir, hal itu tidak sebanding dengan ibu Taehyung yang berasal dari kaum asia tepatnya di korea. Status ekonomi keluarga ibu Taehyung hanyalah biasa-biasa saja yang membuat hal tersebut tidak dapat di maafkan oleh keluarga ayah Taehyung. Ibunya dapat berkuliah di Kanada karena mendapatkan beasiswa yang didapatkan karena pertukaran pelajar dari Korea ke Kanada. Disananya ibu dan ayah Taehyung bertemu dan menjalin cinta.

Kesalahan masa muda. Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya... Taehyung tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke Korea. Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di Kanada yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke Korea.

Taehyung lebih mengakui Kim Byeongkwan sebagai ayahnya, dia adalah ayah tirinya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Taehyung seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang-orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya segera berada di sisinya. Enam tahun lalu, Ayah tirinya dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan Taehyung benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Dia sendirian. Ayah kandungnya di Kanada tidak masuk hitungan. Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Taehyung sebagai arsitek jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di Kanada, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan Taehyung, sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif karena beberapa lama kemudian, pengacaranya menelepon dirinya, mengatakan bahwa ayah Taehyung mengharapkan kedatangannya ke Kanada,

Kim Taehyung meradang. Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa dirinya menerimanya?

Dirinya sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, dia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah. Dengan jengkel Taehyung mengangkat telephone itu.

"Ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Taehyung mengucapkan "halo".

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya,

"Memang sudah saatnya."

Hening...

Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri, "Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisannya sebagai pemegang saham terbesar dan memegang kendali sebagai CEO yang baru harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan seluruh jabatan dan hartanya kepada anda."

"Aku tidak butuh jabatan dan harta." Ucap Taehyung tegas.

"Saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah.

"Yang perlu anda tahu, isteri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda. Dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan wanita itu. Dia akan mengahabiskan seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Jungkook mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi area dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang. Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?

"Mengintip apa?" tiba-tiba Jin muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat Jungkook kaget setengah mati, dia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap Jin dengan jengkel.

"Ya! Hyung bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam Jungkook setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena Jin yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Jin terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu,

"Kau mengintip lelaki itu ya?" bisiknya menggoda.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **menurut kalian gimanaa?**

 **perlu dilanjutkan gak ceritanya? komen yaa**

 **RnR :) thanks**


End file.
